roguetraderiuvavumfandomcom-20200213-history
Logbuch II
Das Ende vom Anfang Rauschen, Rauschen, Rauschen... Wie das Sandstrahlen von alten Maschinenteilen, um sie wieder verwendbar zu machen. Immerzu dieses Rauschen im Kopf, oder auch draußen. Durch das Rauschen kommen Stimmen. Eine Frau bedroht einen kleinen seltsam aussehenden Mann vor schwarzem Hintergrund. Dann liegt da noch einer und als ich ihn sehe muss ich grinsen... oder zumindest hab ich ein Grinsen im Kopf, obwohl mir nicht zum Lachen ist. Etwas weiter liegt eine Frau, die zittert wie ein Rekrut hinter einer Boltkanone im Dauerfeuermodus. Und in der Mitte liegt einer der gar nicht mehr zittert. Ist auch schwer mit einem offenen Schädel. Da würde sich nur was bewegen, wenn er in einem Stromkreis hängen würde, aber nach Strom sieht die Umgebung bei genauerer Betrachtung nicht aus... Würde mich zumindest wundern einen 12er oder 16er Port hier irgendwo an der Felswand zu finden... Ich weiß wie man aufsteht und zeige auch gern mein Wissen. Doch dann ist auch schon Schluß. Viel mehr fällt mir nicht ein und den Luxus eines Namens oder einer Vergangenheit scheine ich auch nicht zu haben. Wenigstens sehen die anderen nicht aus, als hätten sie mehr... Als ich mich langsam zu orientieren beginne und unter den Insaßen der Demenzhöhle langsam Ruhe einkehrt stelle ich fest, dass ich Dinge zu erkennen beginne, wenn ich sie berühre... Das ist zumindest mal ein Anfang, auch wenn die gesamten Gegenstände in der Höhle wahrscheinlich nur sehr fragmentarisch auf ein Leben da draußen vorbereiten. Zum Glück hat der seltsame kleine Mann ein Leuchtbuch mit Bildern drin und zeigt uns Fotos von uns selbst. Daraufhin setzte eine kurze Phase von kollektiver Selbstfindung ein. Mit dem halbwegs vollständig zurückgewonnenen Wissen über mich selbst und die anderen können wir beginnen unsere Situation aufzuklären. Wo? Planet mit Wüste und schlechten Anflugbedingungen. Wann? Liegen wohl seit ein paar Stunden hier. Warum? Immer die schwierigste Frage. Generell wahrscheinlich Gier. Warum die Höhle? Blöde Frage bei dem Sturm... Der Tote in der Mitte ist der Lord Captain. Auf diesem Drecksplaneten, fernab jeglicher Zivilisation, hats ihn also erwischt, den armen Blitz. Ein ruhmloses Ende. Kein Sturm der leichten Kavalarie, kein Duell im Morgengrauen, keine Schiffsschlacht neben explodierenden Sternen. Nur ein Stein auf den Schädel gefallen... mehrmals... warte, sagte ich mehrmals? Nach kurzer Beratschlagung schließen wir als Todesursache Unfall und Selbstmord aus... Bleibt nur Mord. Na toll... Und der Verdächtigenkreis ist auch überschaubar... Die Astropathin namens Ataraste durchwühlt unsere Gehirne auf der Suche nach Anhaltspunkten, aber findet auch nicht viel heraus. Wir ignorieren den Punkt, dass einer von uns möglicherweise den Lord Captain erschlagen hat und widmen uns postiveren Sachen, wie zu versuchen nicht zu krepieren. Wie ich feststellen muss ist an dem Höhlenausgang Schluss mit Erkundungsambitionen. Außer man möchte sich feinst säuberlich zuerst die Kleidung, dann die Haut und schließlich die Muskeln von dem Sandsturm abtragen lassen. So wie der Typ der da vorne liegt... Wer ist das eigentlich? Enttäuscht zurück in die Höhle und es kommt wie es kommen muss, kaum macht man es sich gemütlich hört der Sturm auf. Also raus ins Freie. Wir zerren die Leiche des Lord Captains mit und entdecken in einigen hundert Metern Entfernung ein kleines Schiffswrack. Als wir es uns näher ansehen und zumindest nicht mehr die Fähigkeiten der Pilotin in Frage stellen müssen entdecken wir ein größeres Wrack etwas weiter. Es ist, wie das erste auch, von den Xenos. Von welchen? Keine Ahnung, sehen doch alle gleich aus. Orks wohl nicht, denn alles was die bauen fliegt nur auseinander. Beim zweiten Wrack bemerken wir unsere Schatten. Also anthropomorphe Schatten und nicht die Lücke, die man an sonnigen Tagen ins Sternenlicht reißt. Nachdem Zoe das Wrack getreten hat werden die Schnüffler ungemütlich. Scheinbar stammen die monochromen Kinderzeichnungen auf dem Wrack von ihnen. Sie umzingeln uns und ich kläre holprig, dass Zoe ein Blutopfer für ihren Frevel bringen muss. Also los, Messer raus, einmal durchziehen, ein paar Tropfen drauf, glücklich sind die Wüstenheinis. Sie bringen uns zu ihrem Anführer. Einer psionischen Macht, wie uns die Astropathin versichert. Wir freuen uns. Warum immer die Fischaugen? Vier Stunden später, kurz vor Sonnenuntergang, dort angekommen sind wir beeindruckt von der Größe ihres Stammes und der tadellosen Inszenierung ihrer Stellung. Sie nennt sich Azira Sturmstimme und hat ihre Pappenheimer gut im Griff... Kein Wunder mit den Fähigkeiten. Das ist wie mit einem Elektroschocker einen Hamster gefügig machen. Wir handeln einen Deal mit ihr aus. Ein Nachbarstamm soll beseitigt werden. Nur ein Dutzend oder zwei. Warum sie das mit ihrer Horde nicht selber macht ist uns allen ein Rätsel, aber sollte es uns gelingen kommen wir womöglich an den Nexus Punkt ran... Und das ist alles was mich noch auf diesem scheiß Planeten hält... Und die Abwesenheit eines flugfähigen Raumschiffes... Bei genauerer Betrachtung ist es nur die Abwesenheit eines flugfähigen Raumschiffes... Das brauchen wir ja dann auch noch...Toll... 06.04.2015 Nach dem Sieg in der Wüste Ich habe ihn umgehauen. Leicht war es nicht, der Bursche hatte was am Kasten. Alle Achtung! Ich versuche seinen Sohn zu trösten, gelingen tut’s nur mäßig. Vielleicht erinnert er sich später daran… Seine Waffe ist somit mein Lohn. Sie liegt zwar nicht gut in der Hand, aber einmal durchgeschwungen erkenne ich ihr Potential. Dieses Ding ist etwas zum Behalten. Jetzt zum Rest der Wüstentruppe. Ohne Anführer sollten sie aufgeben, aber werden sie das auch tun? Erstmal scheinen sie Schockiert. „Er hat ehrenvoll gekämpft. Akzeptiert die Niederlage!“ Das scheinen sie zu tun, denn die Leiche wird abtransportiert. Hal wird von Li notdürftig zusammengeflickt. Ein Gardist kommt auf mich zu und bestätigt meinen Sieg. Ich versuche ihm zu erklären, dass wir sie nicht unterwerfen möchten, weil der Kampf ehrenvoll war. Sie mögen aber ihre Route in Zukunft ändern. Das zumindest sichern sie uns zu. Und ein Vertreter begleitet uns zu Aszira Sturmstimme. Mein Versuch mich selbst zu verbinden scheitert, ich werde bewusstlos. Li schafft es aber das zu reparieren. Zumindest vorerst. Wir stärken uns und brechen dann auf. Der Rückweg ist deutlich erschwert durch unsere Verletzungen, aber wir kommen voran. Langsam halt. Hoffentlich vor dem nächsten Sturm. Und seltsamerweise scheint die Gegend verändert. Ich könnte schwören, dass wir richtig sind, aber irgendwie stimmt’s nicht. Wir werden uns doch nicht verlaufen haben? Unser Begleiter korrigiert unseren Kurs, wenn auch unwillig. So falsch war er nicht, aber er führt direkt auf das große Nest der Würmer zu. Das sollten wir vorerst meiden. Allerdings müssen wir den Weg korrigieren. Und der Wind nimmt zu. Laut Rez, dem Gardisten, sollte der Sturm erst in 3 Tagen losbrechen, wir können uns also noch Pausen gönnen. Rez linst mir ein wenig zu oft auf die Gleve, ich werde ihn im Aug behalten müssen. Li ist leider ein schlechterer Sanitäter als erhofft, stelle ich fest. Also weiter durch den Sand, und das scheint mir nicht zu bekommen. Li kann mir kaum helfen, ich muss zu einem echten Arzt. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit und viele, mittlerweile auch wieder bemalte Wracks später, beschleunigt Rez das Tempo, weil am Horizont Blitze zu sehen sind. Ich hoffe wir kommen hier rechtzeitig raus. Ein höheres Tempo schaffen wir nicht, ganz im Gegenteil. Das wird diesmal richtig knapp! Dass sich die seltsamen Insekten eilig eingraben, werte ich als schlechtes Zeichen. Rez verspricht voraus zu eilen, um sein Versprechen einzulösen und lässt uns dann allein. Wir versuchen nachzukommen, so gut es geht. Hal kann nicht mehr. Und Deckung ist nicht zu finden. Hinter uns zerbirst das Gestein und trifft Hal und mich. Glücklicherweise passiert uns nichts. Verdammter Mist. Wir verrecken hier! Mit allerletzter Kraft erreichen wir den Eingang zum Tempelbereich. Andraste ruft nach Azira, um uns aufzumachen, kommt aber nicht durch. Der Sturm, glaubt sie, zieht zur Pyramide. Also müssen wir weiter weg. Die Höhle, die hier eigentlich hätten sein sollen, sind weg – wohl verbarrikadiert. Die Blitze schlagen mittlerweile in die Pyramide ein und schlagen auch zu uns über. Hal wird schwer getroffen. Ich auch. Wir kommen hier nicht weg. Ich versuche mein Glück an den Felsen, ob uns jemand aufmacht. Hal ist mittlerweile bewußtlos. Mitten im Sturm Die Gruppe erreicht Assiras Siedlung – unbekannte Person (langer schwarzer Mantel, schwarze Haare, markanter Mittelscheitel, kantiges, weißes Gesicht) öffnet eine der Türen. Der Fremde, Rehalt Merryweather, fragt nach Jeremiah Blitz – kommt angeblich vom Schiff on Sun Lee und wurde hier abgesetzt und zurückgelassen. Angeblich einfaches Crewmitglied/Kommunikationsoffizier. In der Kammer sitzen die Stammesältesten zusammen – Gesandter des bezwungenen Stammes ist nicht anwesend. Merryweather ist verdächtig – erlaubt Astropathin eine Frage auszuwerten – hat er Blitz ermordet? Offenbar nicht. Er möchte den Planeten mit uns verlassen und von nun an mit uns zusammenzuarbeiten – nimmt es Sun Lee übel, dass sie ihn zurückgelassen hat. Nächtigen in der Höhle. Nächster Tag: Sturm ist vorüber, Zelte werden draußen wieder aufgestellt. Assira Sturmstimme beginnt ein Ritual – zu ihren Füßen liegt die Leiche des Abgesandten (er hat seine Aufgabe erfüllt und wurde zum ''Dank ''dem Himmelsvater geopfert). Wir dürfen zum Tempel gehen – Merryweather darf auch hinein. Beim Verlassen bestätigt er: im Inneren befindet sich, wonach wir alle suchen. Assira glaubt, Merryweather gehört einer höheren Kaste an – will uns nur in den Tempel lassen, wenn er zustimmt. Deal: er stimmt zu, wir nehmen ihn dafür mit, wenn wir den Planeten verlassen. Im Tempel: Der Nexuspunkt ist schell gefunden, kann aber nicht ausgelesen werden – eine Metallstrebe hat sich (im Zuge der Shuttle-Bruchlandung) auf einer der Linien in den Boden gebohrt. Strebe wird entfernt – Pyramide pulsiert mit Licht. Andraste stellt fest, dass von hier aus die Stürme auf dem Planeten gesteuert werden können. Merryweather holt Assira – Andraste zeigt ihr, wie der Nexuspunkt aktiviert wird. Umgehend überzieht sie die Heimat ihrer Feinde mit Stürmen. Wir können Kontakt zum Schiff herstellen. Assira testet ihre neue Waffe und schon bald blutet sie aus Nase und Augen, die im Rhythmus der Pyramide leuchtend pulsieren. Wir warten im Freien auf unser Shuttle und markieren die Absturzstelle für eine späteren Besuch. Rückkehr zum Schicksal Nach 6 Tagen auf Schlacke kehrt der Führungsstab der Gesegneten Schicksal wieder zum Schiff zurück. In einer Netto-Betrachtungsweise ohne Verluste. Einen verloren, einen gewonnen; Plus-Minus Null... Das der Verlorene der Lord Captain war und der Dazugewonnene eine Unbekannte ist, steht auf einer anderen Abrechnung. Eine Untersuchung der Leiche wird angeordnet, eine Krisensitzung einberufen. Der mehrmalige Kontakt des Schädels des Lord Captains mit einem Felsbrocken wird als heldenhafter Tod im Kampf betitelt. Mindestens hundert Gegner soll er heldenhaft zurückgehalten haben, bevor ihn sein Schicksal ereilte. In blitz´scher Manier wird der Nachfolger bestimmt. Ein Kartenspiel, also der Zufall, machen Hal Cartwright zum neuen Lord Captain der Gesegneten Schicksal. Die Crew ist mittelmäßig begeistert. Bevor man sich zum nächsten Nexus-Punkt auf macht wird der gefallene Blitz noch mit allen Ehren in die Leere des Alls verabschiedet. Eine rührende Veranstaltung mit großer Beteiligung. Rigald, der Neue, wird schrittweise in die Handlungen der Führungsriege eingegliedert. Kein Desserteur, aber wohl etwas schlecht zu sprechen auf seinen letzten Arbeitgeber. Nach vier Tagen im Warp erreicht man das Ziel. Vier Planeten, ein Asterioidengürtel, ein Stern. Als Sabrin wird das Sytem in den Karten geführt. Zur Freude aller führt sie das Signal des Nexuspunktes genau auf den Planeten mit Atmosphäre. Atmosphäre mit primitiven Ureinwohnern und tödlichen Kleinstlebewesen... wer hätte etwas anderes erwartet... Ein Überflug soll Aufschluß bringen. Am Rande eines Kraters entdeckt man ein Transportschiff der Imperial Navy. Wohl schon etwas länger an diesem Standort, da die Primitvlinge sowas wie eine Siedlung darauf errichtet haben. Sieht auch nicht nach einer gewollten Landung aus. In der Mitte des Kraters steht eine mysteriöse weibliche Gestalt. Mitten im Sumpf. Genau da wo sie hin müssen. Zufall? 09.09.2015